Arabian Nights
"Arabian Nights" is the opening song from Aladdin, with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Howard Ashman. Lyrics 1992 version= Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes |-|The Return of Jafar/TV series version= Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes, wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Pack your shield, pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian Night Arabian Night! |-|King of Thieves version= So it goes, short and sweet They were wed down the street May their marriage be truly blessed Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night |-|Broadway version= Genie: (spoken) Salam and good evening to you all dear friends Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah City of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballads, and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world! (sung) Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night (spoken) And of course you know what Agrabah is famous for This magical lamp Don't be fooled by it's common place appearance Like so many things it's not what on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts, This lamp put Agrabah on the map You've never been? We can fix that! (sung) Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Runs wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! See the dervishes dance in ridiculous pants And romance to your hearts delight Genie and Company: Come on down (Come on in) Let the magic begin It's another Arabian Nights Arabian Nights, like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian Nights, 'neath Arabian moons a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes Soloist: In that magical land that mystical place there's a genie inside of every door Men: He'll do all of your bidding Your wishes command Genie: It's demeaning but hey, there you are! Ladies: Unbelievable, yes And an ethical mess Ensemble: None the less No ones very contrite You come here and you come to a land where any mountain can move A land of high intrigue with tricky logistics by prophets and mystics Genie: And I've got statistics that prove All: Arabian nights Arabian nights (dance break) Genie: (spoken) Agrabah, Come for the hummus, stay for the floor show Even the poor people look fabulous And everyone here has a minor in dance And now for the softer side of Agrabah! (harem dance) And of course you must watch your step here in Agrabah For danger lurks around every corner It's a city where a penniless nobody Can turn out to be a noble somebody Where a Princess would give up her crown for true love But her father is a stickler for the old ways And our heroes pals are as thick as thieves Adorable... But thieves And oh did I mention, Everybody sings! Full Company: Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Arabian Nights Arabian Nights Arabian Nights Arabian Nights! |-|2019 version= Genie: Oh, imagine a land, it's a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where you wander among Every culture and tongue It's chaotic, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars With the cardamom-cluttered stalls You can smell every spice While you haggle the price Of the silks and the satin shawls Oh, the music that plays As you move through a maze In the haze of your pure delight You are caught in a dance You are lost in the trance Of another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights Like Arabian dreams This mystical land Of magic and sand Is more than it seems There's a road that may lead you To good or to greed through The power your wishing commands Let the darkness unfold Or find fortunes untold Well, your destiny lies in your hands Cave of Wonders: (spoken) Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. Genie: Arabian nights Like Arabian days They seem to excite Take off and take flight To shock and amaze Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Videos Aladdin - Arabian Nights (HQ 1080p HD) The Return of Jafar - Arabian Nights (1080p) Aladdin & The King of Thieves - Arabian Nights Ending (1080p) Arabian Nights Will Smith - Arabian Nights (2019) (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Solos Category:Group Numbers